


6 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV Roronoa Zoro
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 6 : "Waouh, tu es vraiment allé à fond sur les décorations tu ne trouves pas ?"
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Series: 31 jours de décembre [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Kudos: 9





	6 décembre

**6 décembre**

Lorsque Zoro entra dans le salon, il crut s'être trompé d'appartement. Un énorme sapin occupait à présent un coin de la pièce. Les meubles avaient été déplacés pour lui laisser la place et ils se retrouvaient tous regroupés en un amoncellement désordonné. L'arbre était recouvert jusqu'à la dernière aiguille de guirlandes scintillantes, de boules de toutes les couleurs et d'autres personnages de Noël. 

Le reste de la pièce ne s'en sortait pas mieux. Des rennes en bois au sol, des guirlandes, lumineuses ou non, un peu partout, des bougies... Tout un tas de trucs brillants et un peu trop démodés au goût de Zoro qui aimait les choses simples. 

Zoro avait envie de vomir. Il allait vraiment devoir subir ça pendant un mois ? Ses yeux ne le supporteraient pas.

— Ah t'es rentré, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Zoro regarda Sanji qui sortait de la cuisine. Il paraissait fier de lui et un grand sourire illuminait ses traits. Zoro se sentit se radoucir. Sanji n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de fêter Noël comme il se devait dans sa jeunesse. C'était la première fois où il pouvait laisser libre cours à ses envies d'enfant réprimé. Zoro ne voulait pas lui enlever cette joie.

— Tu y es allé un peu à fond, tu ne trouves pas ? Y'en a partout.

Il tentait de rester diplomatique, le but n'était pas de décevoir Sanji.

— Tu crois ?

— Un peu ? tenta-t-il.

— Nami m'a donné tout un tas de trucs, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais tout mettre.

Zoro comprit pourquoi certains objets lui paraissaient vieillots. Nami avait profité de la crédulité de Sanji pour lui refourguer toutes ses vieilleries.

— Tu sais, il n'y a pas besoin d'y en avoir beaucoup pour donner un esprit de Noël.

— Tu penses que je devrais en enlever ? demanda Sanji en se frottant le menton.

— Ce serait une bonne idée oui. Je vais t'aider, dit-il en retirant enfin son manteau.

Il le posa sur le canapé et ensemble, ils se mirent à la tâche. Une bonne heure plus tard, leur salon ressemblait plus à quelque chose. Zoro pensait qu'ils avaient fait du bon boulot.

— T'as raison, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ! s'exclama Sanji en regardant leur œuvre. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de tout ce qui reste ?

Zoro tourna son regard vers les deux gros cartons à leurs pieds.

— Je suis sûr que Luffy les voudra.

Ils se rapprochèrent du sapin, puis Zoro désigna à Sanji l'interrupteur qui contrôlait toutes les lumières.

— À toi l'honneur.

Un grand sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, Sanji appuya dessus, et toutes les guirlandes s'allumèrent en même temps.

— Waouh.

— On a géré comme des pros, confirma Zoro.

Ils échangèrent un regard ravi, puis s'installèrent dans le canapé, serrés l'un contre l'autre. 

— Cette année ce sera le plus beau Noël de ma vie.

Zoro lui répondit par un baiser sur la tempe, tout en pensant que ce serait le premier d'une longue liste.


End file.
